A conventional radiator cooling structure for a water-cooled power unit mounted on a small vehicle has a radiator and a radiator cover, which are disposed parallel to the longitudinal axis of the body of the small vehicle. Therefore, the radiator cooling structure is unable to use a headwind effectively to improve the cooling efficiency of the radiator (see Patent Document 1, for example).